A Hero's Heart
by Yin the Anima
Summary: Link has done the unimaginable. He has attempted to kill himself. Why? And How? What cause the Hero of Time to fall so far? His story is only starting. Takes place after OOT no pairing so far buit you never know. Rated for mature themes. R
1. Prologue: A Hero's Pain

A Hero's Heart

Leibe Katze

Prologue: A Hero's Pain

They don't understand. They can't begin to understand. They haven't seen what I've seen. They don't know what I know. She did this to me.

They stare at me. Some scowl and some show pity in their eyes, but none of them will ever voice their opinion of me. I'm only a young boy of twelve, however once I was a man of seventeen. I know about all the negativity the world holds and all the hate people have.

Inside of my chest beats a bleeding heart, one that knows only pain and loneliness. She told me to live my childhood the way I should have lived. Without time travel and bloody battles, without the monsters and the ghosts.

My memory should have been erased; maybe I should have just stayed in that time, when I was an adult. Maybe then I could have been at piece with everything that happened to me.

But I remember everything, every day I fought, every hour I was alone, every minuet She took from me, every second I wished that a Redead or a Stafol would strike me down and end my quest for the piece that would never come.

And when finally it came and I defeated The Great Ganondorf I thought it was all over. I though She would be kind enough to take away the pain and suffering I endured for Her.

When a suicide attempt is made in this land, everyone knows about it. And mine was no exception. Never in the land of Hyrule has a boy of my age tried to kill himself, but I am not a child anymore. I haven't been a child since I destroyed Queen Goma inside the Great Deku Tree almost three years ago.

I tried to ram the master sword, the sword that was at my side the whole time I was fighting, through my heart almost seven months ago. I wanted the pain I had in my heart, the loneliness, the hate, the anger, and the sting of betrayal gone.

However, a man was in the woods that day gathering Deku nuts to sell at the store. He saw my tears and the blood that spilled from my chest. He saved my depleting life and for that I curse him. I hated that man to no end. I hated Her even more. She should have let me forget. She said she would take way my memories. She lied to me. And for that I Hate Princess Zelda.

Now I walk with darkened eyes and a hollow heart. I feel nothing toward the people of this land and I wish I never saved them, they have no idea that I'm the reason they are still alive. They treat me like I'm not worthy to be in their presence. Like I'm a plague.

And to think I once was the Hero of Time. I am Link of the Korkiri Forest. I want to die. I shall start from the beginning since the time I was torn from my suicide.

Yea so um, aha read and review and let me know what you think. I also would like to know if I spelt anything wrong. Thanks a million!

3 Leibe Katze


	2. A Hero's Thoughts

A Hero's Heart

Leibe Katze

Chapter 1: A Hero's Thoughts

I've never been one to say much, usually just yes or no are the only words to pass my lips, but I will tell everything that led up to and past my attempt to kill myself.

I know that most people would assume I'm insane and shun me or throw me in a cell and toss away the key. Ever since that day, the day I killed that evil man from the desert and saved the world I have not felt joy or happiness.

She took me up into the sky to stand on those clouds and look down at the world she said we saved. She told me we were safe and that we were heroes, the both of us and together we would live and protect the land and it's people.

She didn't fight; She didn't know what it was like to be a hero. She didn't know what it was like to bleed, to never be able to stop fighting and never rest. She didn't know how to be a hero and what all comes with the glory and the fame.

Zelda didn't know.

Zelda cried I'm sure she did, but she never could cry like I did. I begged to not be the Hero who had everything thrust on his shoulders. I had to carry the world on my back. And unwillingly bear the burden so many would want to have.

Those people who would fight to the death, the ones in legends and tales of bravery, they only exist in stories and around campfires.

When Zelda told me she would send me back in time to live my life how it was meant to be, I was the happiest person in the world. She said my memory would return to normal and I would forget that horrible time and this terrible battle.

Zelda lied.

I trusted her and she lied.

I awoke after hearing the song if time for the last time. I woke up to my childhood body in my own bed in my old clothes. I woke sobbing. I still had the memories; the pain still flooded my heart. And the Master Sword was still at my side. I cried like no other could that morning.

I was an adult stuck forever in a child's form. I was home, back in the forest, back in the early days of Hyrule, where my friends lived and played. Like the forest children they were. And I was still and outsider.

I don't know why but I blamed the Great Deku Tree for my pain, I blamed the people, I blamed Zelda for Most of it. I hated her. And I hated living with battle scars that I had received as an adult.

When I would walk threw the forest trying to enter act with the other children of the forest they would stare at me, as I was not welcome. They sensed I was not like them. I didn't understand what went wrong went I was returned to my own time.

I decided I would venture out to Hyrule castle again to see the Princess and find out what happened and why I was still able to feel the scars from weapons that, at this time, should have not been there.

Once again I made that trek threw Hyrule field, trying to reach the castle before nightfall. The sun was setting as I came upon the drawbridge memories of the night I met face to face with Ganondorf flooded back to me.

His face of hatred and power. His black armor and shining sword. His sinister grin and his evil eyes. He was searching for Zelda who moments before rode away on a white horse throwing the Ocarina of Time back to me. Without a second thought I dove to the bottom of the moat to fetch it.

That man asked where she had run to and I, being the stupid child I was, drew my sword, ready to die for my beloved princess. The pain I felt next was near indescribable. The shocking pain felt like my skin was melting off my bones. It felt like my head was going to explode and my stomach was going to burst. I was the first major blow I had taken.

Bringing myself back to reality I crossed the bridge and into the town just as the wolf howled and the bridge began to rise up for the night. I decided I would stay in town this night and see the Princess in the morning.

It was difficult to get a room at a hotel considering I was only ten at the time, but finally with some arguing and a lot of money I had a room to stay in and I could sleep peacefully. Well so I had hoped.

I have never had a peaceful sleep since I was sent back to this time. I always dreamed of fighting and blood. And of my battle with Ganon. But mostly in my dreams, I fought with Dark Link, my counter part that I defeated in the water temple.

That was one of the hardest times I faced during my travels. Fighting another person is nothing like fighting a mirror image of yourself. For some reason the day that I killed Dark Link, I felt a part of my own self die.

Maybe it was because I felt like that creature was my blackened soul, shaded dark by the deep festering pain that was slowly growing in my heart. Or maybe I was just being taken over by the tragedy of losing my childhood, the longing that I felt to be normal.

Nighttime was a time when my mind was at its peak of despair. I had to get to the bottom of why I was feeling so terrible. At this time thoughts of death hadn't crossed my mind. After I had an audience with Hyrule's Princess is went I decided I wanted to die.

Yea so another one done! YAY go me go! Read and Review.!

3 Leibe Katze


End file.
